


Record Player

by sleepthief



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Crack, Gen, but it could work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepthief/pseuds/sleepthief
Summary: I'm strangely fond of this pairing... Written for my own 'More ways to say I love you' challenge.





	Record Player

**Author's Note:**

> I'm strangely fond of this pairing... Written for my own 'More ways to say I love you' challenge.

“AH!Kabane-san!” The way Ginji yelped his name in fright never seemed to grow old to Jackal, the tiniest of pleasurable shivers running down the man’s long spine. He smiled pleasantly, warmly, invitingly at the blonde Lightning Emperor, something that only seemed to unsettle Ginji more. “W-what are you doing here, Akabane-san?” Jackal stepped aside to reveal the ancient record player he had been hiding behind the long black coat around his shoulders, Ginji’s caramel eyes widening. “Is that the record player Hevn-san has sent us out to get back?” Jackal just pulled his hat down over his pale features a little more, his eye glinting through the slit Ban had made in it during their first fight. He remained silent and just smiled. “D-d-d-does that make us…” Ginji gulped, not liking the idea forming in his head. “…enemies?” A soft sound escaped the good doctor then, summoning three ceramic scalpels from his body. They glinted dangerously in the moonlight. But not as dangerously as the blood lust Jackal could feel stirring at the pit of his stomach, the desire to make this pretty blonde thing bleed and lose it all… “Imagine that, Ginji-kun…”


End file.
